


Entrapdak Experiment

by GettingGreyer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Antis Made Me Do It, Choking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Smut, Spitefic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Hordak was in an awful mood, but perhaps Entrapta's latest experiment can make him feel better ....





	Entrapdak Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fanfic to every single person on Tumblr who made an annoying post talking about how "problematic" Entrapdak is and how awful shippers of it are, especially that one user who specifically said that they did not want to see any "choking or daddy kink fic." This fic would not exist without you and--to give credit where it is due--without my great capacity for spite.

Hordak walked to his sanctum with heavy footsteps, his metal feet pounding against the floor. Even with Entrapta's assistance, the portal was still a long ways away from being completed—too long. He couldn't bear to be stuck on this miserable planet for much longer. He ripped open the door and slammed it behind him.

“Was that necessary?” A nasally voice called from across the room. Hordak's eyes flared, before softening. Entrapta was a necessary tool, but he didn't care for her flamboyant disregard to his authority.

At least, he didn't want to. But even he couldn't help but be charmed by the girl, her complete lack of fear of him was refreshing in ways he wouldn't have thought. Even if it meant his threats and imposing nature did nothing to dissuade her questions.

Still, he couldn't have her thinking that she could question or challenge him—even unwittingly. “Silence, Entrapta.” He walked towards her, she was currently busying herself with the cables. “What updates do you have regarding the portal?”

Entrapta paused her work before turning around, a quizzical expression beset on her face. “I thought you wanted me to be silent?”

Hordak fumed, he had forgotten how literal the girl could be. “Just answer the question, Entrapta.” He enjoyed saying the girl's name.

Entrapta shrugged, as if accepting Hordak's confusing and contradictory orders as a strange facet to be ignored, and said, “Well, more energy is required to even begin any long range …”

Hordak listened to Entrapta speak as his own annoyance and frustration continued to grow. What was the point of employing her mind if she had yet to make any real progress? He needed the portal working as soon as possible—thirty years ago if possible. But nothing was possible on this planet of beasts and degenerates. Their minds were feeble and their resources limited, even Entrapta—as great of a mind as she was—was limited by the barriers this rockpile of a planet imposed.

“ … if I could have more time to study—”

“That's enough, Entrapta!” Entrapta stopped speaking and gave a curious look towards Hordak. “I need results now! And if you cannot give that to me then—”

“You'll suffocate me?” Entrapta questioned. There was a hint of something in her voice that Hordak couldn't identify, but it perturbed him.

“What?”

Entrapta motioned around the room. “I know you've managed to create an artificial field where you are able to remove oxygen from the room. You used it on Catra right before sending her to Beast Island.” Hordak struggled to keep the surprise from his face. He wasn't used to a subordinate speaking so candidly towards him, especially regarding this subject. “It took me a while to figure out how you did it, but once I understood the mechanism it wasn't hard to disable it.”

Hordak took a double take at those words, he rushed to his computer monitor to see that what Entrapta said was indeed the truth. She had truly disabled it, all the while, Entrapta kept speaking.

“I knew there was a possibility you would one day use it on me, so I removed that possibility.” Hordak turned to Entrapta. He didn't know whether to be furious or impressed. “I was worried about the moral complications of such an action, but after some thought, I felt quite comfortable with it. Plus, it gave me the information I needed to begin another experiment.”

“Experiment?” Hordak questioned as he stalked over to Entrapta. He towered over her, but she didn't even flinch. He was beginning to think he liked how unshaken Entrapta was by him, it was more than just refreshing—it was invigorating.

“Yes, another experiment,” Entrapta said, a small grin on her face. “One that I think you'll rather like.”

Hordak opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Entrapta pressed a button on a handheld console and suddenly Hordak couldn't speak—he couldn't breathe. He collapsed to his knees as his hands grasped at his throat. He didn't need to breathe—shouldn't need to—but his closing throat and gasping breath proved otherwise.

“The cybernetics of your body are utterly fascinating, but they aren't infallible. I've sent a virus into your system and now you're choking—just like all of us _‘degenerates_.’” Entrapta was smiling and Hordak knew he was impressed. Only someone truly genius would have been able to accomplish such a feat against him without his knowledge. “You love this, don't you?” Entrapta whispered.

Before he could prevent himself Hordak found himself nodding to Entrapta's words—he did love this. The pain of his throat constricting, his inability to breathe or stand as his body slowly failed him, the utter helplessness as he lay at the feet of someone superior to him—he loved it all. He felt himself harden as Entrapta's smile grew at his response.

Entrapta pressed another button, releasing Hordak and he was able to breathe again—or rather not breathe, as his cybernetic body didn’t require oxygen. “The virus sends messages to your brain,” Entrapta informed him. “Making you think your suffocating when really you aren't at all. It's fascinating how similar flesh is to metal, both can be hacked and manipulated by the right tools.”

“Impressive,” Hordak said, his hand massaged his throat—still partly in disbelief at what just occurred.

“The experiment was a success and my hypothesis correct.” She reached forward and gently wrapped her hand around Hordak's erection through his clothes. Hordak groaned at the brief touch. Entrapta's eyes were alight with mischief. “Do you want more?” Entrapta removed her hand from Hordak's cock, he felt himself instinctively lean forward—yearning for her touch—and Entrapta's finger hovered over the button once more.

Hordak nodded, but Entrapta simply asked again, “Do you want more?”

“Y-yes, Entrapta.” Hordak's voice was weak and raspy, desperate for breath—desperate for Entrapta. “Please, give me more, Entrapta.”

Entrapta smiled, her smile was so beautiful, and then she pressed the button. And Hordak couldn't breathe.

He could hear his heart hammering in his chest, his blood coursing through his body, and his head spinning. Hordak opened his mouth and attempted to gulp for air, but his gasping for breath only worsened the pain. Hordak could feel the lights around him slowly dim as he began to slip away … his eyes closed ….

—but then they snapped open as air filled his empty lungs. He gasped for a breath he didn't know he needed—knew that he physically did not really need, but his mind was convinced it did.

“You did better,” Entrapta said, peering down at him. “You lasted longer than last time and …” Entrapta looked down and Hordak realized that she was looking at his cock. Entrapta licked her lips. “I think I have another experiment, one that will be exciting for both of us.”

Hordak had enjoyed Entrapta's last experiment, perhaps he shouldn't have yet he loved what Entrapta was doing to him. “What did you have in mind?”

“Pull down your pants,” Entrapta commanded, the words sending a stab of arousal through Hordak. He yanked down his garments, revealing his thick and hard member.

Entrapta looked at it appreciatively. Her fingers reached forward, but then pulled away and Hordak tried to swallow his bitter disappointment.

“Now,” Entrapta said, brandishing the control in her hand. “I'm going to press this button and you won't be able to breathe—you'll feel like your suffocating and eventually the panic will cause you to lose consciousness. I won't release you, not until you manage to make yourself come.”

“You mean, you want me to pleasure myself, in front of you.” Hordak couldn't hide the surprise from his voice. He would never have imagined that Entrapta would enjoy such a thing, but then again, there were a lot of things that Hordak was slowly realizing about Entrapta.

“Yes,” Entrapta nodded. “I want you to masturbate in front of me. And I want you to come. I wonder if you'll be able to do it before you black out?” Entrapta's voice rose with her excitement, it was a tone that Hordak only heard when Entrapta was amidst a successful experiment. “Are you ready to try?”

Hordak nodded, barely able to contain his own excitement. “Yes, Entrapta. Please begin your experiment.”

Entrapta pressed the button once more and Hordak felt his body writhe with the familiar panic. His head was spinning as his hand reached for his own cock. He began to stroke himself, starting hard and fast. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he gasped for breath, but he could see Entrapta standing above him—her eyes alight with pleasure and excitement as he stroked himself.

Fuelled by Entrapta's gaze and a desire to please her, Hordak stroked faster and more vigorously. Small ragged gasps were escaping his lips—he didn't know whether they were from his own pleasuring or his body's desperate attempt to find air; it didn't matter.

Hordak rutted against his hand, becoming more desperate as his beating heart began to slow and his eyelids flutter, the light dimming once more—he couldn't fail Entrapta. As the light slowly fading from his eyes, he stroked himself with such fury and then he was done—come spilled from him and a shock of pleasure ran through his body. He moaned, and as he did, he felt the pressure on his throat cease as Entrapta released him.

He was finished.

“Well done,” Entrapta said. Her hand gently caressed the side of Hordak's face and he leaned into the touch.

Hordak lay there for a few moments more, content with Entrapta above him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fic was going to be a lot more cracky and ridiculous, but at some point, during the writing process, it turned into a legitimate kink fic rather than a joke lol. There was also going to be a part where Hordak called Entrapta "Daddy," but when the tone changed I had to remove it because it felt too out of place. I feel like if you write a Daddy kink fic you gotta go all the way rather than having a one-line reference to it lol. But idk, maybe I'll write an actual Entrapdak daddy kink fic in the future.
> 
> I have quite a couple non-smut ideas for the ship in the works right now, but we'll see when I get them posted since I'm usually such a heavy procartinator--though I did write this fic in less than two days, I guess the power of spite and the inability to fear judgment fueled me lol. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
